Moonlight and Lily's Love
by Aiel Rouin
Summary: On a night that left the Wizarding world in shock and Harry Potter parentless, see the secrecy, deception and horror, but also see the power of love. The love of a mother to a son, a husband to a wife, and a servant to a hopeless cause.
1. Start Of the Eve

In the quiet shadows of a moonlit street, a light flickers on in the corner house. The window shows a young woman, not yet twenty. Her long red hair and emerald eyes set of her every feature, rendering onlookers speechless. She steps out of view, and leaves the room, so we are forced to leave with her.

Inside a small room at the back of the house, a man leans over the crib, looking tenderly at his son. Hearing the soft footsteps, he turns, and smiles warily.

"Is it always going to be like this?"

"I don't know, but we have to make through today, to make a better tomorrow"

We stop to take a closer look at James and Lily Potter. He is tall, with strong and handsome features. The most distinguished is his hair, jet black, that refuses to stay combed. They both shine with their love for eachother, and for their son. Little did they know, but this quiet night would be one that would not be forgotten.

In a dark alley, just outside London, a little man waits. The shadows conceal, but do not hide his face. It is shrewd and rat-like, with not a handsome feature at all. He seems all together very nervous. Rustling is heard, and as he turns, he comes face to face with a man.

"Are you ready, Wormtail"

"Yes, Lucius"

"Good. The Dark Lord is very pleased with you"

"I only hope that this will allow me to be put higher "

The man known as Wormtail bows as he said this, and his grovelling only annoyed his companion.

"Get up ,you snivelling worm. The Dark Lord shall be expecting you at 11 o'clock you know where."

"DO NOT BE LATE"

"I will be there"

With a nod, Lucius Malfoy disapparated, and Peter Pettigrew was left alone in the darkness.


	2. Dumbledore's Secret

At 12 Grimmauld Place, the shadows encompassed everything. A knock on the door was accompanied by the bark of a dog, and a stretching sound. The person behind the door used especial precaution to block out intruders.

"Who is it?"

The guest looked around and whispered something into the crack of the door, and whispered something. The door opened and he was enveloped by light, and entered.

"Well, hello professor! What can I do for you?"

Albus Dumbledore was not fooled by the cheer in his voice. "Has it really become that bad?'

"Well, I've been forced to live as a muggle for the past year, and I have only seen my best friend twice the entire time"

"Sirius, why don't you go visit him tonight? I'm sure James would love to see you, and **you** would probably like to see how they are."

"I still have a funny feeling about tonight, one that I can't explain"

"Really, please, indulge me."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure about Wormtail."

"Peter Pettigrew? Well, you have been known to have strange theories, but one of your friends?"

"It sounds strange, I know, butI feel like he's been hiding something, like I should have been the secret keeper"

"Sirius, it was your idea in the first place!"

"I know, but now... It dosen't feel right"

"Well, there is nothing we can do about it now"

"I suppose you're right, Care for some butterbeer? It's all I can have shipped"

"Certainly, now, let's get down to business."

* * *

Outside the Leaky Cauldron in downtown London, the Knight Bus screeched to a halt. A single person got off, and limped inside. He sat down at one of the tables, and ordered some mulled mead.Shortly after, a tall wizard came in and sat down with him, and their whispered conversation left a child to a family.

"Has he consented?"

"Yes, and my suspicions were answered by him"

"You mean..."

"Yes, Hagrid, I believe there is a plot by the secret keeper"

"Professor, I told yeh he was no good, that yeh should have been it"

"It's alright, I have a plan, just in case"

"Just in case! Ye mean when they're gone!"

"Hagrid, I mean _If_, _If _they go, I have a suiting plan that will fit for all"

The half-giant still looked worried, so Professor Dumbledore took out his wand, to show him something.

"_Il saddara pequiem Moorrey_"

A gentle light set forth from the wand, and the table became like a looking glass. Hagrid looked down, and saw a young man in a train compartment, then on a broom with a golden snitch, and even then looking wistfully at a girl with long red hair.

"So, why are yeh showing me this'. All it is is James in 'is 'ogwarts days"

"My dear friend, you are mistaken.It is not James, but his son"

A small gasp escaped his companion's lips.

"Ye mean.."

"Yes, at least _one_ Potter will be alive, that I know of"

"So thar's no need to worry, 'bou it?"

"Not at the moment"

Hagrid suddenly went into a blank stare, and his companion sat concentrating, to remove _only that_ memory. Inside his mind, the spell _Obliviate Memoria_ rang out loud and clear. A mere instant later, the man was back awake, and the table surface had returned to normal, and their conversation continiued, with no mention of the former incidant from either.

* * *

To the reviewers:

Ekari Turone: you're crazy! And stop being stingy with the Hot Chocolate in the library. I happen to like Marshmellows too, you know(btw: ÉG fórna til rifja upp þinn saga , hryggur!)

Minasa Kasara: I agree 100 You'll see how he get's his just reward(in guilt)

Þakka Þú fyrir Rifja upp , ÉG þakka það alot.

(Thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it)


	3. Deceipt of a Secret Keeper

To reviewers:

PixieDust6291 : Glad you liked. I'll call you later

Jani Rieme : Alright Already! I know that wasn't fully correct. Leave Me Alooooone! LOL

* * *

In the bedroom on the right side of the Potter's residence, a light flickered on.

"James, what's wrong?"

James Potter turned as he got out of bed.

"Something is not right. I don't know what, but tonight just feels different."

His wife, seeing the bewilderment in his eyes, got up also.

"Come on. Let's go see if Harry is ok."

* * *

Outside a graveyard, Lucius Malfoy stops. He is dragging someone by the hand. When they reach the gates, Wormtail is thrown to the ground. 

"Come Peter" was heard from inside.

Malfoy grabbed his prisoner, and dragged the snivelling brute in.

"Peter, my servant, you know you want to tell me"

Wormtail was pushed on to the ground in front of a large tombstone. He was so close, that he could barely see the imprintation of the letters: Tom Riddle, with a date of about 35 years prior. But all he could do was cry, and ask not to be taken, but it was too late.

Lord Voldemort grabbed him by the neck and started squeezing.

"You know where they are, I know that you want to tell me."

Wormtail just cried out, and made choking noises. Finally, to save his own life, he said the single words that would cause his pain to stop.

"7 Godric's Hollow"

With a flash, the Dark Lord and all of his Death Eaters disappeared, leaving Wormtail all alone, to contemplate what he had just done, and to suffer with the immediate guilt.

* * *

More later. I only have a little time, and alot of ideas. Sorry it's short and the ending cuts off too soon, but I don't have alot of time. 

- Aiel


	4. Remember My Last

Inside the Potter house, all is quiet. Lily and James are standing outside their son's room.

"Lily, did you hear something?"

Seeing the puzzled look on his wife's face, he decides to go downstairs. While on the way, he stopped at the window, and noticed an eerie green glow. Realising what it was, he raced upstairs.

"They're here. Lily, take harry and RUN"

"What do you mean?"

"You know whatI mean. Grab Harry, NOW!"

Lily grabs her son and heads for the door with James when, CRASH.

Turning to his wife, he whispers the words

"Go, out the back. No one will see you. I'll head them off."

She knods, they give a parting kiss, and runs.

Behind her, she heard the door slam, and an evil laugh, and terrible words

"AVADA KEDAVRA"

Panicking, she begins to run faster. In an instant, she is surrounded by masked figures. The Dark Lord himself was in front of her.

"Give me the boy."

"No!"

She tries to run again, but it is of no avail.

"You stupid girl, give him to me."

Still refusing, she only clutches him tighter.

Finally, he lifts his wand and repeats the curse.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore apparates to the ruins of the Potter house. Finding it in ruins, he searches for the child. When he finds him sleeping, tears come to the eyes of the old man. He pulls out his wand, and parchment appears.

_Petunia,_

_If ever there was something as important as this, I would like for you to show it to me now. This is your nephew, you are his only living relative. I ask for you to finalize the bonds of magic within him. Take in the child, and raise him as your own. Bless you, and Remember My Last._

_Albus Dumbledore_


End file.
